1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sanitary pads and more particularly pertains to a odor absorbing anal pad for attenuating sound and absorbing odor from an anal region of an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sanitary pads is known in the prior art. More specifically, sanitary pads heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art sanitary pads include U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,159; U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,208; U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,780; U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,407; U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,785; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,806.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a odor absorbing anal pad for attenuating sound and absorbing odors from an anal region of an individual which includes a pad member containing a volume of odor-absorbing granulated charcoal covered by a layer of filler material and encapsulated within a flexible web, and a gluteus insert extending from the pad for positioning between the gluteus-maximus muscles and against the anal region of the user to attenuate noise emanating therefrom.
In these respects, the odor absorbing anal pad according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attenuating sound and absorbing odor from an anal region of an individual